


ill birdy

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Robin is sick, Sick Fic, Wally cares for Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Dick is sick and Wally takes care of him.





	ill birdy

Mount Justice | Happy Harbor-

Recognized. Robin; B-01

Dick, dressed as Robin, slightly stumbled inside the mountain. His masked eyes glanced around to see if anyone noticed his small stumble but thank goodness no one was around. Dick sighed and tried to push down being sick and walked off towards the living room.

Inside the living room was Conner, Kaldur and M'gann was in the kitchen like always. Static was playing on the large television screen with Conner staring at it, and Kaldur sat off to the side of the room reading a book.

Kaldur looked up and sent Robin a smile before returning his attention back upon his book in his lap. M'gann waved over towards him with a huge smile on her face plus some baking flower. Robin sat down on the same couch as Superboy just on the other side and looked at the T.V. he was kinda glade that it was just static instead of something else because his head was killing him at this moment.   
He then rested his head upon his hand as his elbow rested on the arm rest, supporting his heavy head up.

The longer he sat there the more sleepy he felt plus the more he felt worst. And before he knew it, his eyes fell shut and he was asleep.

Recognized. Kid Flash; B-03.

Wally quickly zoomed into the room and rushed directly into the kitchen, stealing a freshly baked muffin and an apple. While he was eating he walked over towards the guys, and took the remote from Superboy who just looked over at him and then got up and went into the kitchen to be with M'gann. 

Wally plopped down on the couch and then took a bite of his apple. He looked over and saw his best friend, and secret crush, fast asleep on the couch. Wally's green eyes slightly widen, it was so out of character of Dick to fall asleep anywhere much less around others. So worry filled Wally up and he moved closer towards Robin. 

Now that Wally was sitting right next to him, he could see that Dick looked a lot paler and he his checks were flushed. Wally reached out and placed his hand on Dick's forehead and pulled it back quickly as soon as his skin touched Dick's. Dick's forehead was burning up.

"He has a fever'' thought Wally who then turned towards Kaldur.

"Hey Kal, how long has Robin been here?" asked Wally. Kaldur looked up from his book and looked over at Wally then down at Robin asleep on the couch.

"I believe about 20 minutes my friend, why is something wrong?'' said Kaldur. Wally quickly shook his head and then went forward and pulled Robin into his chest. He then stood up with Robin held within his arms.

"I'm gonna take him to his room to rest. See ya later'' said Wally who rushed out of the room and down the hall towards Robin's bedroom that was hardly ever used. for Robin lived at the manor and not here like Conner and M'gann did. 

Once inside Robin's room, Wally gently laid Dick down upon his bed and covered him up. He then removed his masked and dashed off out of the room to find some medicine to reduce Dick's fever. 

As soon as Wally came back into the room, he saw Dick sitting up in bed blowing his nose. Dick's looked up at Wally with glazed over eyes and dark circles underneath. Wally sighed and slowly walked over towards Dick and set down the medicine and the cup of water and handed Dick another tissue. Dick smiled at him, as a way of saying thank you without utter a single word to him. 

"I brought you some meds for your fever pal'' said Wally as he grabbed the bottle but Dick shook his head 'no'.   
"Oh come on. I know you hate this stuff but you need to take it. I seriously need some aloe from that burn i got from your forehead'' said Wally only to be slapped on the arm by Dick, he was so not in the mood for jokes right now. He rolled his eyes and took the bottle from Wally and pour out some liquid medicine and sent it small bat glares full of hate, causing Wally to chuckle at him. 

Dick quickly tilted his head back, drinking the medicine then making a horrible face. Luckily Wally was already handing him the cup of water to drown out some of the horrible taste in his mouth.

"Thanks Walls'' whispered Dick as he handed Wally the cup back then slowly began to get out of bed. Wally's eyes widen and slightly pushed Dick back down on the bed.

"Whoa hold up there! Where do you think you are going?" Wally said.  
"I'm fine Wally'' said Dick.  
''No, you're not.'' said Wally and shoved Dick more so onto the bed and brought the cover on top of him.

"Yes, I-''but before Dick could say anymore, he slapped his hand over his mouth with big blue eyes. Wally quickly got the hint and grabbed ahold of Dick and super sped him to the bathroom, which didn't make Dick feel anymore better.   
Dick's knees his the floor just before he began to throw up. 

Wally who was standing right beside him began to rub circles on Dick's back as his whole body shook as he threw up.  
After a bit, Dick had stopped throwing up and looked completely whipped out. Wally gave Dick some mouthwash and after that he slowly picked him up in his arms and carried him back over towards his bed.

Wally laid Dick down on the bed just as his eyes were closing. He smiled down at Dick and covered him up just before reaching down and planting a small kiss against the ill birdy's forehead.

"Night birdy'' whispered Wally as he stood up to leave, but before he could get to far, a small feverish hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him in place.

"D-Don't leave m-me' whispered Dick with his eyes shut. A smiled came across Wally's face and he nodded his head even though Dick couldn't see that and he slowly climbed into bed and laid down beside him.

"I would never leave you'' whispered Wally and Dick rolled over and snuggled into his chest and was totally out now. It only took Wally a few more minutes before he was fast asleep next to Dick.


End file.
